


The Reunion

by earpsolano



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Everyone is super jelly of Rose and Lu, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/pseuds/earpsolano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luisa has her high school reunion but can't face it alone, thankfully her roommate Rose is the perfect candidate to be her girlfriend for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from @Femslashoe on Twitter and I actually really enjoyed writing this sooo here ya go :) Cute and fluffy Roisa and everyone else being jealous of their fake relationship...
> 
> ( I am so sorry for any spelling or grammar errors but i was determined to finish this today and i had tons of homework too and my head isnt working sooo i tried)

Luisa collapsed onto her bed and opened her laptop after another long day at med school, parties and getting approximately zero hours sleep. Five years. She had been doing this for five years and she had lost count of how many more she had left. 

Luisa could have perhaps finished med school a few years early, she knew she was smart enough, but the parties and lack of trying were slowing her down quite a bit.

“Do you ever get back before three?” Rose asked as waltzed into Luisas room unannounced.

“Do you wait up for me, or are you just some sort of vampire that doesn’t sleep.” Luisa asked Rose without looking up from her laptop. Emilio had offered to buy Luisa her own house and pay for everything, but Luisa had refused. She didn’t want to live off her father's money, she craved independence and right now she had it. She rented an apartment a few blocks away from med school with two other women, one of whom was Rose.

“I guess you’ll never know.” Rose said as she perched on the edge of Luisa’s bed. Over the last few months this had become a routine. Rose would always be awake when Luisa came home in the early hours of the morning, Luisa still wasn’t sure why but she’d stopped asking. The first few times Rose awkwardly knocked and hovered for a while around the room, exchanging small talk before going back to her own room. Now the redhead just came into her room and sat on her bed without asking, and Luisa didn’t mind. They’d talk about anything and Luisa loved it, it distracted her from the stress of school, and her need to party and get hammered.

“How was your professor today?” Luisa asked as she opened up her emails. A few nights back Rose had told Luisa about her professor. Luisa was slightly drunk, so she couldn’t remember exactly what the professor had done, but she could remember that he was being a dick.

“He was alright, I mean he didn’t directly insult my assignment in front of the class.” Rose said when Luisa suddenly let out a huge groan. 

“Shit, what’s the date?” Luisa asked, her head slightly hazy.

“It’s Friday the 3rd. Why?” Rose asked leaning over to glance at the bright laptop screen Luisa was staring at like it had just told her when she was going to die.

“I have a five year high school reunion.” Luisa said as if it were literally a trip to hell, which to Luisa it was.

“Is that not a good thing?” Rose asked, confused. She’d loved her high school reunion. 

“No. It’s the perfect opportunity for everyone who took the piss out of me to see me standing alone while everyone reunites with old friends. While everyone else brings their super hot partners and their super impressive job titles and degrees, I just stand there being reminded of every princess who ever told me I was going to fail at life, die alone and that i should just quit while i was ahead.” Luisa wasn’t mad at Rose, but her voice was raised as she remembered the horrors of high school.

“What are you on about? You got into the best med school in the state, how is that not impressive?” Rose asked, confused how the brunette lying next to couldn't see her own achievements.

“Yeah, the teachers pet got into a smarty pants school. Surprise.” Luisa said, her words dripping in sarcasm.

“Sorry, I was trying to help.” Rose said, sitting up straight on the bed and looking away from Luisa.

“Rose, I’m sorry, I just… High school wasn’t a good time for me.” Luisa said sitting up, putting the laptop on the end of the bed so she could swing her legs off the bed.

“So, are you going to go?” Rose asked quietly as their legs swung over the edge of the bed.

“I don’t think I can go. Not alone.” Luisa said, her head down and Rose could see the pain across her face. The usual sparkle in her eyes was faded and her constant smile was faltering.

“When is it?” Rose asked, “Is there time to find you a super hot date?” 

“It’s tomorrow and I don’t think any girl wants to go to my high school reunion on our first date.” Luisa pointed out and Rose nodded. Luisa felt sick just thinking about it, showing up alone. She hadn’t brought up the fact that Alison would probably be there. Rose knew about Alison thanks to their three am talks, but Rose hadn’t considered it was why Luisa didn’t want to go alone.

“I mean, I could ask someone to fake date me.” Luisa said the idea aloud as she processed it.

“I’m sorry, ‘fake date’?” Rose said, confused by the statement the brunette just made.

“You know, when you pretend you're dating someone. People do it all the time! Like if some ass hole won’t stop bothering you, you just say you have a girlfriend. They go along with it, no one gets hurt, and you avoid a horrible situation.” Luisa said this with enthusiasm and Rose wasn’t sure what to think, but it definitely did solve Luisas problem.

“Well then, there you go, problem solved. Only one minor issue, who the hell are you going to convince to fake date you?” Rose said, laughing until she turned to see Luisas smile on her lips and her eyes said it all.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

 

\----

 

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Luisa yelled for the fourth time as Rose grew impatient outside the door.

“Luisa you said that fifteen minutes ago, what the hell are you doing?” Rose wasn’t yelling but her voice was loud and she spoke firmly. She had heard Luisa jumping around the room and cursing blind as she tried to do the zip on her dress up. She had changed outfit at least seven times and she still wasn’t sure what to wear.

“Luisa, open the door.” Rose said as she knocked once more, louder this time. She continued the knocks until she heard the lock click and Luisa turn the handle.

“I can’t zip it up.” Luisa said quietly as Rose stepped into her room. It was a mess, clothes thrown everywhere, make up spilled across the counters and shoes spread across the floor.

“How many pairs of shoes do you own?” Rose was amazed by the hundreds of dollars worth of shoes laid out around the room, but Luisa wasn’t going to let Rose focus on that right now.

“Rose, help please.” Luisa whinned as she turned around and Rose saw the zip of her dress caught on a loose piece of fabric which was dangling from the dress. Rose carefully pulled the string of fabric away from the dress, freeing the zip. She slowly pulled it up and Luisa felt the atmosphere in the room swiftly change. It went from a panicked, manic and stressful, when Luisa thought the clock was ticking at double speed and her thoughts spiraled around her head, to this slow and silent room, where Luisa was convinced timed had stopped and the only thing she could focus on was the way Roses hands grazed her back as she pulled the zip to the top of the dress.

“There you go.” Rose said and Luisa turned around and saw Rose for the first time. She was wearing a tight red dress that clung to her figure. It showed off her toned legs without it being ‘too short’, and it showed enough cleavage to make Luisas mind lose track of its thoughts. If this didn’t make people jealous and wish they could take back every nasty comment they said to Luisa, she wasn't sure what would. But before Luisa could bring herself to tell Rose how incredible she looked,

“You ready?” Rose asked, her smile soft as she could she Luisa still shaking slightly.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Luisa replied and Rose left the room. Luisa took one last deep breath before following Rose out of the room, hoping for the best but mentally preparing for the worst.

 

\----

 

Luisa climbed out of the cab after Rose, her hands trembling from the anticipation of attending her own adolescent nightmare. Rose could see Luisas hands were shaking on their own accord, so she took one within her own, lacing their finger together.

“Hey, It’s okay.” Rose whispered as Luisa took another sharp inhale. Rose took a few steps before Luisa joined her in walking. As they approached the hall, Luisas stomach had done a million flips and she was impressed that she hadn't thrown up. But Roses hand laced with her own was distracting her a lot.

The hall was already full of faces Luisa recognized and faces that made her want to go back to the cab and leave. But as they walked through the main doors, Luisa noticed everyone take a double glance at Luisa, and her date. Luisa couldn’t help but smile when Rose squeezed her hand, clearly seeing the effect she was having on all the people staring. 

They walked over to a table full of drinks and just when Luisa was about to grab a glass of wine, Rose grabbed her wrist with her free hand.

“Lu, don’t you want to be sober and remember this?” Rose said, a smile on her face as she spoke through her teeth, not wanting to alert the people around her. Luisa raised her eyebrows as if it were a joke, but didn’t protest as a voice that had the same effect as nails on a chalkboard called her name.

“Alver!” Tom said as he walked over to where Luisa was stood, his hand extended. “And who’s this lovely lady?” Tom Robinson. Captain of the football team, had any girl he wanted and lived to make anyone with an IQ higher than his (so pretty much everyone) life a living hell. In fact Luisa couldn’t remember a single conversation they had in high school that didn’t end with Luisa in tears. The only time they spoke was when he made homophobic, ignorant comments and she tried to defend herself. The only reason he was here was Rose, and Luisa was going to use that against him.

“This is my girlfriend, Rose.” Luisa said, exaggerating the word girlfriend, and she smiled as Tom's smile faded.

“Your?” Tom said again, as if he had misheard.

“My girlfriend.” Luisa repeated a little louder and Tom shook Roses hand with a small smile. He stood awkwardly for a few seconds before speaking up,

“So how long have you two been… together?” He asked, his eyes flashing between Luisas face and Roses chest.

“A few months.” Luisa said quickly as she slipped her arm around Rose's waist, feeling the redhead shudder beneath her, but maybe that was just her imagination.

“Cool… Well it was nice seeing you.” And with that he was gone. Luisa was smiling, she felt beyond goo about that, seeing her having any affect on him other than a self confidence boost was amusing. As awful as it sounded, to be happy over someone else's misery, he deserved it. After the years of high school with these people who took it upon themselves to make her life hell, it was good to show them what she had become and how attractive and sweet her girlfriend was. Well, fake girlfriend. But they didn’t need to know that.

“Your smiling like a crazy person, you know that, right?” Rose whispered as she looked across at Luisa.

“Don't call me crazy.” Luisa laughed, but before Rose could respond she watched the color in Luisa's face drain as her eyes locked with a face far too familiar.

“Lu, what is it?” Rose asked, but she knew the answer.

“Alison” Luisas voice was quiet and broken. Rose had never seen Luisa like this, almost weak and broken, and Rose didn’t like it. Rose took her hand back from Luisas and grabbed two glasses of wine from the table behind them.

“Okay, we down these and then we do what we came here to do.” Rose said, handing Luisa the wine glass.

“Wait what? I thought I wasn't drinking? and what did we come here to do?” Luisa asked, dragging her eyes away from Alison.

“Make everyone jealous of you and me, duh.” Rose said downing the glass and Luisa smiled as she did the same.

“You ready?” Rose asked and Luisa nodded. “Which one’s Alison?” Rose asked as she scanned the crowd.

“The one in the black jeans and light blue blouse. Stood next to the woman in the pink.” Luisa said and Rose quickly found her. She wasn’t what Rose had expected. She had imagined her with dark hair and curves. Not the blonde skinny bitch she was staring at from across the room.

“Come on.” Rose said, lacing their fingers together once more as she half dragged Luisa towards her ex.

“Rose, what are you doing?” Luisa hissed as her heels clicked with the wooden floor below her and eyes followed them from the centre of the room. Rose hadn’t come here to let Luisa leave feeling worse than she did when she had walked in.

“Alison?” Rose asked the blonde, her voice slightly higher than usual.

“Yes, and you are?” Alison asked, clearly checking out Rose. Luisa didn’t blame her, Rose was stunning and Luisa was stood behind her right now and she had a great view of her-

“I’m Rose.” She pulled Luisa to her side as she spoke. “Luisa’s girlfriend.” Rose added as she snaked her arm around Luisa hip, making a shiver travel down the brunettes spine.

“Luisa.” Alison said as her eyes clearly traced her figure. “Good to see you’re doing well.”

“Yes, I am. How about yourself?” Luisa managed to ask, Rose's hand on her hip was distracting her more than it should be.

“Life is good.” Alison glanced down to Luisa's hip as she spoke, Luisa clearly wasn't the only one distracted by Roses hand.

“Good, I’m glad.” Luisa said, the woman stood next to Alison had gone to talk to other people, so now it was just the three of them stood awkwardly.

“Luisa’s told me so much about you.” Rose said out of the blue, earning Rose a death glare from Luisa and a smile from Alison. The blonde had made the assumption Luisa talked about her and their relationship, not all the awful things she had done to Luisa. Luisa hadn't told Rose much about Allison, the few odd things that came into conversations, but the lies, cheating and humiliation was not something Luisa openly shared. But Rose understood, and never pushed her.

“Really?” Alison said, the smile on her lips curling making Luisa's stomach churn.

“Oh yes, like the time you guys had sex in a bathroom at school.” Rose said, an innocent smile on her face as Luisa practically choked. She had told her about that awkward time Allison had suggested that they had sex in school during one of her and Roses three am talks. It was a disaster which ended up with Alison's skirt ripping, which Luisa found hilarious, Allison not so much.

“So, where did you guys meet?” Alison asked as she tried to very quickly change the subject, and Luisa felt her heart stop. This she was not prepared for. In fact, it hadn’t even crossed her mind to think of a fake story line for their fake relationship. Rookie mistake of fake dating. But Rose was ready for anything that was thrown at her and she quickly answered Alisons question, with the truth.

“Well Luisa needed a place to crash for the semester and one of my roommates had just left, so I offered Lu the bed.” Rose said with a smile and a glance at Luisa who nodded along. Maybe they didn’t need to lie. They were close friends. They had stories to tell. Just not about anything sexual.

“So you’re roommates?” Alison asked and both Rose and Luisa nodded. “So when did one of you ask the other one out?” Alison asked, prying for information she didn't derisive to know and Luisa wanted to drag Rose away, go back to the apartment and forget this ever happened. But Rose spoke up,

“Well, it was 3am and Luisa had just gotten home from a party and I was still awake. So, I snuck into her room to find her lying on the bed wide awake. I was a little awkward, cause i know i’d liked her for a while and i wanted to ask her out, but i didn't know how. Anyway, I knocked on her door and she mumbled for me to come in. We talked a little and I paced around her room like an insane person for about twenty minutes. Then i eventually got the courage and asked her out, and thankfully, she said yes.” Rose said as she continued to draw patterns on Luisas hip. Luisa was no longer smiling, but staring at the woman by her side with confusion and awe. That story, was true, but in real life Rose had just said goodnight and walked out. Was Rose just saying that? Or was she planning on asking Luisa out that night but never did?

“Oooooh Babe, I love this song, let’s go dance.” Rose said as she grabbed Luisas hand and starting dragging her to half empty dance floor. “Nice meeting you Ally.” Rose added, remembering how Luisa had said she hated being called Ally.

“Where the hell did that come from?” Luisa asked as they walked toward the dance floor.

“What? You mean I’m the best girlfriend ever and thanks for saving my ass?” Rose said as she stopped in the center of the dance floor and extended her arm out to Luisa.

“What are you doing?” Luisa said slowly and Rose just laughed.

“Dancing Lu, we are gonna dance.” Rose said as she grabbed Luisas hand and pulled her closer.

After twenty minutes the upbeat pop songs and the top of the charts from five years ago died down, the slow songs started to play and the couples flooded to the floor. Luisa took a step away from Rose, expecting her to want to sit down, but Rose spun Luisa round and pulled her close as the music swayed in the background.

"Alison is staring." Rose whispered as she lent down to place her face next to Luisa's. "You okay?" Rose asked and Luisa just nodded, Roses closeness making her lose her words. Luisa had always thought Rose was hot, but had never considered doing anything about it because for starters they were roommates and if it went wrong, Luisa didn't want to go through the trouble of finding a new place. But Luisa, up until now, was convinced Rose was straight. Or maybe Luisa had just kept telling her self that so she wouldn't fuck around with Rose. Either way, as she placed her head in the crook of Roses neck, she felt safe. Even though she could feel Alison's eyes burning into her back, she didn't feel panicked, she felt...

"Lu, she is still staring." Rose whispered as their bodies moved slowly in time with the music.

"Well, make her stop." Luisa whispered back and she felt Rose exhale slowly.

"How?" Rose asked, pulling her head back so she could see Luisa. "I could flick my middle finger at her?" Luisa laughed, burying her face in Roses shoulders. "Do not do that." Luisa did have an idea, but she had a gut feeling Rose wasn't going to agree with her. In fact it might make Rose leave, so Luisa held her tongue. But apparently Rose had the same idea, and before Luisa had anytime to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen, Roses lips connected with her own. As Roses soft lips brushed over Luisas, she felt her insides twist and turn and all her thoughts slip away. For those few seconds Luisa had forgotten where they were,

"She is not staring anymore." Rose said with a smile, her forehead on Luisa's and Luisa remembered what the cause of that kiss was. It wasn't because Rose had the dying urge to kiss her, it was to make Alison jealous and thankfully, it had worked.

The rest of the night became a blur for Luisa, It was friendly hellos followed by jealous glances from across the room. Luisa watched as people began to leave and it wasn't long utill her and Rose left the building and were walking to catch a cab.

The cab ride was awkwardly silent, with the occasional laugh at a memory of a particular someone staring at them.

As they walked back into the apartment, Rose opened the fridge and started making her self some food.

"You don't sleep do you?" Luisa asked as she jumped up onto the counter of the kitchen.

"Nope." Rose said as she opened another cupboard.

"So... Thank you, for tonight." Luisa said, looking down at her feet.

"You're welcome. I mean, it was not what I was expecting to do on my Friday night, but it was more fun being your fake girlfriend than i thought it was gonna be."

"Which bit was the fun bit? Us making everyone else super jealous, or the make out session on the dance floor?" Luisa asked with a cheeky grin as Rose blushed.

"Oh deffo the make out sessions!" Rose said with a wink before carrying her plate of fridge food back to her room.

"Goodnight Lu." Rose whispered once at her door, the brunette still sat on the counter.

"Goodnight Ro." Luisa whispered as Rose closed her door.

Luisa hopped off the kitchen counter and walked back into her bedroom, collapsing onto her bed. After a couple minutes of silence Luisa heard a soft knock at her door and a smile spread across her face.

"You're home before three..." Rose stated as she came and sat on the end of Luisa bed. "So, what shall we talk about?"

"The fact you're a vampire?" Luisa whispered as her eyes closed on their accord.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! ANY feedback or comments are really appreciated :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I'll see y'all next time!


End file.
